Transformers: Apocalypse
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: The earth is now a waste land only a chosen few have been turned from human to robotic warriors will they be able to save the world or dame it to a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The birth of a warrior

I awoke to an apocalyptic world changed, I was no longer human but a cybernetic being of some sort. As I ventured this new world I found little life left it was nothing more than a desolate waste land. I knew as my journey started I would find little life left but somewhere I knew I would find what is left of what life I can truly find. As I continued on my journey I managed to find a chapel intact I went to investigate this structure, it's door's locked thankfully this new body of mine would be able to gain entry. I had managed to enter the chapel it had seem there was life after all survivors I suspect I continued to inspect this place but like the world outside the chapel no sign of life. All I was able to find were lit candles but what caught my attention was what was on the altar of the chapel a small bundle containing what appeared to be a child as I went to secure the child the sound of movement caught my attention. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked then I saw something move with great speed. I quickly grabbed the baby to keep it safe, then the creature appeared it resembled a skinless dog I readied myself as the creature began to advance toward me. I began to back away only to hit the altar "alright let's what this body can do." he said as he laid the baby down and got ready to fight the creature jumped at me I managed to grab it by the throat and throw it across the area. I grabbed the baby and ran out of the chapel, we were outside but the creature was chasing us I looked for something only to find a peas of metal shaped like a knife. I picked it up and readied myself just as the creature jumped again I slashed it's throat as it fell on it's side. It was now dead a large puddle of blood formed around it I checked the baby who was still sleeping. As I looked at the child she had familiar features then it happen my memories came like a storm. Now I remember what had happen the cataclysm, everyone ever knew was gone but this child, is it one my last remaining blood. As my memories came back only two feelings came to mind, sadness and great anger. To know that everyone and everything I cared about was destroyed all by this event. I continued on my journey thankfully I would not be doing this alone. I managed to find shelter within a cave, I proceeded to build a fire to lighten the cave. I left the baby for a few minutes to inspect the cave, I found a small pond of water close by as I went to gather some I saw my reflection. I saw no sign of my old self, all I saw was the new me looked like I had large spicks protruding from both my shoulders, most of the metal plates were colored a reddish orange and black. But the one that caught my eye was a strange symbol wich resembled a dragon. I then heard the baby cry. I ran fast to see what was happening I saw someone inspecting the baby "well what do we have here?" he said in a southern accent "looks like dinner." another said as he entered the cave. As I looked closely they had weapons I had to be careful. "Sorry kid but it looks like are lucky day." the first one said I then stepped out of the shadow "step away now and you won't get hurt." I responded "who the hell are you?" the second man asked "I am that child's protector." all they did was laugh. "I got to say stranger you are bold, but this her baby is are dinner and if you want it you have to fight for it." the first one said pulling out a shot gun getting ready to fire. But before he can get shot off I grabbed his wrist and began to push it back with great power and snapped his arm. He screamed in great pain then the other came at me with a metal bat before he also got a hit I grabbed the bat I began to crush it within my grasp. The bat then broke in two it's wielder stumbled back in fear "leave now!" I said with anger in my voice the two did so "you'll pay for this." the second said. I then returned to the baby who was now sleeping again, I then sat down next to the child all I could think about what will happen on this journey.

A/N: Ok so this story is similar to my other story 'When dreams come true'. If you like just leave some reviews ok. Also the transformers are human size but still can transform into their alt modes and be large but in robot mode their human sized.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New allies

Thirteen year's later:

A cloaked figure was walking in a desert but was stopped by a group of scavengers "sorry stranger but this is are territory and like everyone else you have to pay a toll to enter the town." one of the scavengers said but the stranger just stood not making a move. "Fine have it your way." the scavenger said as he ordered two of his comrades to attack they charged at the stranger only to see him behind them with sword. Both scavengers were cut in half "what the hell?" the head of the group said as three scavengers went to avenge their fallen comrades. All three circled the warrior the first one tried to attack with a chain only having it get wrapped around the warriors left arm "now we got you." the second said as he charged at him only to have his head severed "you'll pay for that you son of bitch." the third said as he also charged. The warrior gripped tightly on the chain a swung the other scavenger at his attacker, with the two distracted he charged and cut them both down. "You'll pay for what you've done!." the scavenger said but was stopped "enough." the leader said "who ever you are stranger you got some real skill's that have not been seen for years. you may enter this town but remember we will hunt you down." the leader said as the group left leaving only the dead remains and the stranger.

The town:

As the stranger entered the town he was followed by another cloaked figure the stranger walked into a small tavern and took a seat in a booth. The second cloaked stranger entered the booth "it's been a long time hasn't it." the second hooded figure said as she removed her hood reveling a blond thirteen year old girl. "Indeed it has." the other said as he removed his hood reveling himself. "so why have you come?" she asked "isn't it obvius, I came to check on you." he said to her as he took a seat.

After a while of catching up the two went outside where they saw more of the bikers heading towards them. "there you are, we have been looking for you." one of the bikers said "well that didn't take long." he said as he began to remove his cloak revealing himself wich shocked many "I can't belive it, it's him!" one of the bikers said. But before any of his comrades said anything the warrior's right hand transformed into a blaster and aimed it at the bikers. Before anyone could react the ground began to shacke only to reveal a group of mutated creatures. The warrior fired at the first creature blowing it's head off, he fired at another and blow off it's arm. The girl who was with him pulled out a sword and charged at one of the remaining creatures, she then slashed at it's legs causeing it to fall. As the creature was getting up the warrior charged and rammed it into a wall. The remaining two were now enraged and charged at the two only for one of them to be shot throgh the torso leaveing only one still charging at the warrior who also charged at it. Both combatant slamed into eachother, the warrior began to crush the creature's hands and tore them off of the creature. The creature roared in pain but was ended when the warrior pulled out his sword cut it in half by the waist. The two walked back to the crowd only have them stare at the warrior. "Who are you?" One of the bikers asked "I gave up my name long ago. Now a hold a new name 'Predaking'." He said as he and the girl continue to walk.

The two were given some place to stay for a few days by the towns people. The girl was fast asleep but Predaking just meditated and thought about his past it had been over thirteen years. And he still couldn't come to terms with what happened to everyone he cared about's death.

The next morning the two warriors got some supplies and went elsewhere.

A/N: an end to chapter 2 and Predaking is revealed. In the next chapter another will appear will they join him or fight to the death.


End file.
